Cheery
by CheeryDavisScott03
Summary: Song-fic oneshot based on Blake Shelton's "Austin".


Ok so this is my first story and im kinda new at writing so i hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I definately dont own and anything related to OTH because Pucas would not exist...and i also dont own the song this is based off of that is all Blake Shelton.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore" she said.

"But Babe…" he started.

"No…I just need to clear my head, so I'm leaving, and I won't be back for a while" she interrupted, and with that she walked out of the door and out of his life.

No number, address, nothing. She left him with nothing but memories of what they used to be. He figured she had gone back to New York; she talked about it all the time. He remembered when her and her two best friends went on a road trip there before the Classic. Ever since then she had wanted to go back. Haley had said she looked like a little girl when her face lit up when they finally saw the skyline. He just wished he could have been there. It had been almost a year since that fateful night when she left him; he can't believe he even kept count. Looking over at the clock he realized he was late to meet his brother for basketball. He drove as fast as he could to get to the gym, he didn't want to be much later than he already was. When he got out of his car he ran in and found his brother there by himself shooting free throws perfectly. He walked in and let the door slam so he didn't have to say anything. His brother turned around a little startled.

"Damn Luke, this is the third week in a row that you have been late…what are the guys goin' to expect if you keep showin' up an hour or so late?" Nathan asked him.

"Dude I'm sorry ok? I just lost track of time" he sighed and looked up at his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry too, I know it's been hard on you lately…but Luke man, you gotta start letting her go. We all miss her and worry about her, but it has been a year ya know?" he said and patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"I know, I know….I, I just wish she would let someone know she is ok…Hales hasn't tried to get a hold of her lately has she?" he asked semi-hopeful. Nathan just shook his head sadly and Lucas looked down again.

"Well I think I'm goin' to take off…how about you stay here and work on your game. If you think just because you missed three games, that we are going to back off….you are dead wrong" he chuckled. Nathan stood there for a few more seconds before he left the ball on the bench by Lucas and left.

_"Thanks Nate, this is why I was late in the first place…I'm alone with my thoughts and I'm just going to keep on thinking about her," _Lucas thought. He picked up the ball and slowly started dribbling up and down the court. Pretty soon he was so lost in the game that he loved. He had never played like this in his entire career. Lucas was making shots from everywhere, and he actually dunked the ball a few times. When he finally decided it was time to go home it was almost past 11. When he got home he walked into the kitchen and threw his keys on the table and saw that he had a message.

* * *

She had been counting. It was about a year since she left him and she thought about him every single day that she was gone. Brooke had been in New York trying to make it in the fashion world. Her designs were a huge hit, but with her being so young no one wanted to hire her. She was working in a quaint little coffee shop, it reminded her a lot of Karen's Café, and she lived in an apartment close by that her parents had helped her rent. Being in New York was great because she was independent, besides the fact that her parents paid for her house. However, something was missing and she knew exactly what that was. Lucas was one of the biggest people in her life and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving him. He was going to be bitter and hate her forever for what she did. Brooke had his phone number and had planned on calling him every day, but every day it got a little harder. She and Haley had been e-mailing back and forth ever since she left. She had asked Haley not to say anything because she needed to figure some stuff out before talking to anyone again. But as she sat in her living room in silence she finally got the courage to call him up. She slowly dialed his number and waited for it to ring. She got three rings and then the answering machine picked up.

"_If you're callin' about the car, I sold it. If it's Tuesday I'm out with the boys playing some basketball. If you're sellin' something, I'm not interested, sorry. Anyone else you know what to do, the beep is coming soon…P.S. if this is my Cheery, I still love you." _

She instantly dropped her cell after she listened to his message. She couldn't believe he said that. How could he hold on that long and how could he love her? She pretty much abandoned him and their relationship. Haley hadn't said anything about Lucas in her e-mails; they were usually short and sweet. Brooke's mind was swimming with thoughts and feelings. She finally was able to move from her spot in the hallway and towards her room. Pulling on her pj's, she got into bed and tried to forget Lucas' message.

When Brooke woke up the next morning she knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting down at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"He was late again today?" Haley asked her husband.

"Yea, by like an hour, I sent the guys home and waited for him" Nathan said as he twirled his cup in his hands.

"He was thinking about her again" he said looking up at his wife after a few seconds of silence.

Haley looked at him with sadness in her eyes. They were all still upset about Brooke leaving all that time ago. However, Lucas was the one that was still taking it the worst. Haley sighed and walked over to the sink. She was debating on whether or not to tell Nathan about her recent e-mail buddy.

"Nate, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone, not even Lucas?" she questioned not looking at him.

"What is it, you're kinda scaring me Hales" he said and walked over to her. He turned her around so that she was facing him, but she still wouldn't look up at him.

"And you can't be mad at me either ok?" she whispered.

"Ok, I promise, now just tell me, please."

She sighed and finally looked up at him.

"Well, I've _kinda_ been keeping in touch with her recently via e-mail" she hesitantly admitted. He looked up at her and took a slight step back.

"Oh…well I guess that's ok. I mean Luke isn't going to be too happy about it, but at least she didn't completely stop thinking about Tree Hill. Right?" he questioned.

"Yea, I guess so. I gave her his number a while ago, I think she is going to call him." Haley said.

"Hales why did you do that? If she calls him she will hear his machine." He paused for a second.

Haley just waited for it to click in her husband's head what she had done.

"Never mind, that was a good plan. Do you think she will come home after she hears it?" he asked.

"I don't really know, but I have been trying to get her to come home in every e-mail I send. Maybe if she knows that he isn't mad at her then she will want to come back on her own free will." Haley shrugged and left the kitchen. Nathan stood there for a moment. "_I hope this all works out for the best," _he thought and then followed his wife.

* * *

Three days.

Three very, very long days. Brooke couldn't really concentrate on anything. Her work was suffering and even when she got home she would just sit on the couch staring off at the TV. She couldn't decide if she was going to call Lucas back or not. Haley always thought that she should call him or even come home. But Brooke defiantly wasn't ready for that. Making up her mind she picked up her phone and dialed his number once again. After a few rings she got the answering machine again.

"_If it's Friday night I'm at the Ravens game. Then first thing Saturday I'm heading out to the beach if it isn't rainin' and I'll be gone all weekend long. But I will call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. P.S if this is Cheery I still love you."_

This time she left her number but that was it. She couldn't believe she left her number for him. Brooke really doubted that Lucas would call her back after all this time. That whole weekend she waited for him to call. Spending most of her time in her living room watching the phone. It was Sunday finally and she had butterflies in her stomach all day. It was around six o'clock when her phone rang. She let it ring a few times before she answered it.

"If you are calling about my heart it's still yours, I probably should have listened to it a little more. I'm pretty positive it wouldn't have taken me this long to figure out where I belong. And by the way Luke this is no machine you're talking to, can't you tell Broody? This is Cheery and I still love you. I still love you so much."

* * *

I hope you lied it, let me know what you link and drop me a review or something...


End file.
